This world is twisted and screwed up
by Darkmindfulloflight
Summary: A girl with knowledge comes in to Beacon Hills way before anything bad has happened. Can she save the Hales and everyone else from what she knows will happen. This is kind of a self insert-fic but not really. So basically it is about a girl from 'our' world who find herself in' Teen Wolf world'. I know this sound like a such a cliche but give this a try you might even like it.
1. Chapter 1: What an actual fuck?

**This is a fic that has been on my mind for a while and now I've decided try to write it out and here it is at least the first chapter of it. I have already posted this chapter on the AO3 website so you'll know that if you bump on this story there, it is mine too.**

 **This will have lot's of chapters but I'll try to keep this inside 20 chapters but we'll see how that goes.**

 **Notifications: I do not own Teen wolf, duh! And English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so this will contain some grammatical mistakes. I tried my best, so bear with it. And if you fins some mistakes that are really bothering, please tell me so I can fix 'em.**

 **Warnings: none**

 **I hope you enjoy! And give me some kudos and remember reviews are life. Thx 3**

 **And I know there are some self-insert fic's out there but I am not trying to imitate or copy anyone else's work so yeah! I'll let you read now.**

When you wake up in the woods covered presumably in your own blood, there is something really really wrong. I woke up just like that and oh boy how wrong thing were. One, I could not remember a damn thing how I got there, two I was covered in my own blood and three both of my legs were at least broken from two places. I wanted to scream but no sound came out. I cried. I was scared, cold and probably going to die from a blood loss. And it was really concerning that I started to lose feeling from my legs but my frightened mind told me that it is happening because of the cold.

I didn't even know that I lost my conciouness but I woke up when someone was pointing a flashlight to my face. The light was blinding and I couldn't see what was going on but I heard it. Sirens, lots of voices. Nothing was making any sense. Eventually my eyes adapted and I could see again. There was a police officer kneeling next to me, talking. He was making no sense, like he was speaking an another language. I stopped trying to understand him and I looked at his face. It seemed so familiar. It's like I knew the guy but I couldn't connect the dots why.

In no time I was in a hospital. And I went under a medical induced sleep.

I woke up again, remembering where I was. My legs were casted. I was right, they were broken. I touched the white cast on my left leg, It went along my whole leg, ending just above my knee. My right legs cast was a bit shorter, ending below my knee. My head hurt. I wanted to go home, even though I could not remember where home exactly were. It scared me, not remembering. Cause I should remember a thing like that. I should know where my home is.  
They tried to communicate with me but I just couldn't wrap my head around what they were saying. It sounded familiar but I just didn't understand it. That went on for a week. One day a brown haired nurse was talking on her phone, clearly pissed :"Scott I swear the God if you do that again, I will ground you till you're thirty.", and I understood that. I understood what she said. I felt like doing a little happy dance. But then something hit me and it hit me harder than anything has ever hit me.  
Why did she speak in English?

It made me throw up, it made me sick. Why are they talking in English? They tried to ask me whats wrong, did I feel ill? But I couldn't say anything. Everything was so wrong now. Why am I here. Was I kidnapped. All these questions ran through my head and I didn't have an answer to any of them  
My first word was later that day: " A newspaper", I said with my raspy unused voice. And the delight was clear in the nurses face. They brought me the days news paper and I threw up again, cause who wouldn't.

I tried to tell myself that they are pulling a prank on me but the rational part of me told that " who would do that". The news paper said it was the year 2006 and the last time I checked it was fricking year 2017. Some how I had gone back in time eleven years, what there is not to freak up about?  
Little did I know, that I was going to be shoked more with realizations like that.

I had been two weeks in the hospital. they were disccusing my release. There were talks about child services and foster care system but one thing I could not understand was why. Cause I was still 18 right, right? Okay I could be easily mistaken as a 15 to 17-year-old but still I was 18. Okay I did not have any legal paper to back that information up as I was indeed in a year 2006 and last time it was the year 2006 I was a six-year-old, so that's that. So I stayed quiet for that part, so far I've told them that I remember nothing about myself, not even my name or age or anything. Which is partially true.  
So that's how I found myself sitting in a car with a woman I did not know. But you know that was not the shocking part. I looked into the mirror. I was a fricking baby. Not a baby, baby but a fucking 10ish-year-old. I still don't know how I didn't notice it sooner. How could I not notice? I found myself unable to breath. Panic attack or an anxiety attack my mind told me. I made a paper on about it for school. Breath. Breath for God's sake. Before I knew it, I was in warm hold of the stranger and after a while I could breath again. And after assuring that I am fine and there is no need to get back in to the hospital, we continued our way.

The woman's house was gianormous. It was the biggest house I've ever seen in my life. The house was surrounded by a clearing in the middle of the woods. Easy place to kill someone, no one around to hear me scream. The woman looked like she was nice, warm, not a serial killer type but how should I know. So I decided not let my guard down.  
She stopped the car in front of the house. Walking around the car and grabbing my weelchair from the trunk. She folded it open and opened the cars door for me. With her help I lifted myself on the chair and she started pushing towards the house. My heart started beating faster and faster as we got to the door of the house. She opened it and too soon, for my taste we, were inside.

The house was beautiful, That kind of house, that you would only see in commercials. It was clean and well maintained, like no one lived there, like it was there just for a show. The woman took her shoes off at the front of the door and started pushing me towards another room. Next room that came in to my view was a kitchen. Clean and tidy kitchen but there were signs of live. Well the only sign of that anyone lived there was dirty dishes in the sink.  
The woman cleared her throat. "I'm gonna make us something to eat before I give you a tour of the rest of the house.", she pushed me by the white table. I didn't say anything, I just looked around the room, my eyes landing on a picture with at least 8 people in it. "That,s my family.", she said starteling me. "All the six of the kids are mine and there is my husband and my brother and his girlfriend.". She put something in the microwave. I looked at the picture and I felt nauseous. I recognized two of the people from the picture. At least they looked really really similar.  
My heart started beating faster, I could hear the beat in my ears. "What was your name again?", I asked, voice quiet and shaky. "My name is Talia", she said with a sweet voice. I looked back at her and she was staring at me with her bright green eyes. Worried, like she knew that my heart was about to explode. "Talia", I repeated quietly.  
The rest of the evening was uneventful. The house was even bigger than it seemed from outside and I got a room for myself. I was laying on a queen sized bed, ready to sleep and forget the problems of my life.

Talia came to check on me. "I hope the room is okay. It used to be a quest room, so that is why it is quite this dull but we can work on that later", she said smiling. "It's really nice, thank you", I say trying to be polite and sincere. She chuckled. And started to say: "Well it really needs some work-", but I interrupted her, "No, I really like it Talia, I've never have had my own room so it's nice."  
She stopped on her tracks. "You remember something?", she asked. And my mind went blank, fuck. "What?", I say, my voice weak. "You remembered something.", she said looking straight into my eyes. I look away, heart pounding. "I did?". She smiles wide, "Yes, you did honey."  
Well at least she didn't think I was lying, so no harm was done. To be honest, I don't remember everything about myself and my life but I do, enough to know that I am utterly fucked up.

I didn't meet the rest of the family, they were somewhere, probably trying to give me room to settle in. I heard them come in around 11 pm, they all talked in whisper and sushed to each other if someone talked too loudly. The noise helped me to fall asleep. And it felt like in second it was morning again and I'd had to meet rest of Talia's family. Family that I did not want to meet because if my theory gets confirmed. Then I would have been doing something even crazier than time travelling. And I didn't want to come to that, not yet, not without hard evidence. I was not even sure what needed to be confirmed. I had this gut feeling, like I knew what has happened but my mind just couldn't get to that information. Fucking amnesia.

But first problem at a time. I really need to pee but I can't by myself and I don't want to call for Talia. I could try to do it on my own but my upper-body strength is pretty weak, so I can't lift myself on the chair. I awkwardly shouted Talia's name and she came in seconds and helped me to do me deed. I got some clothes on and I was ready to face the whole family.  
I took a deep breath, My anxiety levels were high. I rolled myself out of the room, to the way where I recalled where the kitchen were. Closer I got, more clearer I could hear the conversation's. "Mommy, mommy", a kid said many times clearly trying to get Talia's attention. "What honey?", I heard her answer. "Is, is the girl going to go to school with us?", the kid asked, "Cause it would be so cool because the whole town talks about her and then I'd get to be her first and best friend before anyone else. And, and then.." The girls voice was cut off by clearly older boy. "Claire sit down and eat your breakfast."

Silence. Awkward bone shattering silence. I was in the room and everyone stopped talking. "Pancakes or eggs and bacon", a man asked with a tired smile on his face. Talia's husband, my mind produced. "Pancakes", I say, my voice sounding weird to my ears. "Pancakes it is.", he said and started making them for me. Pretty soon after everyone continued talking casually. And I listened and eventually I started to relax. "What was your name again? Mommy never told us?", the girl whom I heard talking earlier said. What do I say, what do I say. "Venla. I think.", I say, I gotta have a name right. I shouldn't have had told my own name but oops it was too late. "Venla, that's a weird name.", the girl said as she shoved pancakes in her mouth. I let out a nervous chuckle. No one else commented on it.

I ate silently, listening to the chatting of the strange family around me. The pancakes were good but I didn't eat much as I didn't want to fell sick later. It was Sunday and to my misfortune Sunday meant no school and no work. All of the family were there and to be honest it was kind of suffocating, so after breakfast I politely excused myself to my room. The room had a bathroom attached to it and I wheeled myself in there. I crabbed a hold of the sink and pushed myself upwards, trying to get myself as high as the mirror were. I wanted to see myself but I failed. My right hand slipped and I hit my forehead on the sink and fell on to the floor. "Shit", I said hissing, the fall hurt. In no time there were a kid in front of me. "Did you fall?", he asked worried. 'No I just wanted to see the bathroom tiles closer, what do you think?', I wanted to say but instead and out of politeness, I just grunted a pained yes. The kid helped me up on the chair and ran outside and shouted: "Mom, Venla fell!", I chuckled, he pronounced my name wrong which made it sound funny. In no time I was questioned by a very worried Talia. I explained what happened, embarrassed to my core.

The day progressed quietly. Nothing major happened. I was mostly left alone and I slept most of the day so, that took time away. The little girl, Claire tried to talk to me nonstop. She asked all kinds of questions and I answered the best I could but gladly she got hushed away by her parents and siblings.

It was evening. The house was gone quiet, only the oldest were awake, including me even though I was supposed to be asleep with the rest of them. I heard earlier that they talked about my enrolling to school and to be honest I do not want to go as the last time I was in school, I had just graduated from high school. But being ten here and all, it seems to be something I had to do. Then they asked me about it, when I would be ready to go to school and I said that I could go right away. I didn't want to spent days doing nothing and I just want to get it over with. They were clearly uncertain about it but they gave in and tomorrow is my first day of school. I wondered how would it feel to be a fifth grader again, in a totally different country.

I still didn't remember where I was from but I knew that I were not from any English speaking country. I knew my name and age for certain and that I graduated high school not so long ago. And that was pretty much it. All I could remember. And oh of course somehow I am back in time like 12 years. So that's that. I tried to remember something else but I fell asleep.

"Venla!, Venla it's time to wake up!", Talia says gently. I open my eyes, feeling so goddamn tired. "Häh?", I mumble and turn side and try to go back to sleep. "School honey, your first day.", she says. School? Why would I have to go to school, I just graduated. I open my eyes and fully see Talia and then my brain catches up, this was not some crazy dream after all. "Oh yeah, school.", I mumble and get up on a sitting position. Talia looks at me and says, "Sweetie you don't have to go yet if you don't want to, we can wait another week.", I rub my eyes with my hands, trying to get myself more awake, "I know but I want to." I say in a yawn.

Talia helps me to get dressed and we head for breakfast. "There you are, I thought you were never gonna come", Claire said excitingly. "If you are gonna come to my class, everyone is gonna be so jealous 'cause I'd be your first friend and..", she started to babble but Talia interrupted her. "Honey, you are seven and Venla is ten, she is going to be in the same class with Cora." Claire's face fell and she let out a small "Oh.", "We don't have to be on a same class to be friends.", I say eating a bit of eggs. Her eyes grew wide. "Really, you'd be my friend? Cause Matt said that older kids cant be friends with smaller kids. ", "Yeah sure.", I say giving her a small smile. The rest of the breakfast went by Claire's babble against my ear. I listened her only half of the time and let out small grunts and yes's to let her know that I was still listening.

Before we knew it we were in the front of the school building. The parking lot was almost empty, probably because we came to school a little bit earlier because of my enrollment. The other kids left to their own ways and I was left alone with Talia. "You ready?", she said. I nod and she started to push me towards the school.  
We met with the principal who explained to Talia how my schooling would work as I medically had amnesia. They would give me same school work as every other fifth grader and I would do them as best I could and if the teachers see that I have difficulties with the tasks they might drop me to the fourth grade or give me some extra tutoring and maybe at first some easier assignments.  
My teachers name was Mrs. Collingwood and the principal told that she is very nice and eager to have me in her classroom. Mostly I just were quiet and listened to the conversation. After the meeting with the principal me and Talia headed towards the classroom. "Cora is in the same class with you, so don't you worry she'll be there for you if you need her.", she said as we stopped in front of the classroom. The class had already started. Great. Talia knocked on the door and a young 20 to 25 year old woman opened the door. If I had to guess, it is the one and only Mrs. Collingwood. "Ah hello, you must be Venla.", she said with a sweet childish smile. "Yeah.", I say quietly. Talia and the teacher exchange couple of words and I just wait patiently. "Honey, I have to go now but I'll pick you up when the school ends, if you have any questions ask Mrs. Collingwood or Cora, okay?", Talia says and starts to leave. I just nod and she leaves after telling me to have fun.

I wheeled myself into the classroom and the room was silent. "Ahem. As you all know, we have a new student everyone. Her name is Venla and please make her feel welcome.", Mrs. Collingwood said. "What's wrong with her legs?", some boy yelled from the back. "Jackson,", Mrs. Collingwood started but I interrupted, "No it's okay, they are broken.", I say voice confident. I have always been good with kids. The teacher said something more about me and pretty fast I got to go into my spot in the classroom. And the class started.

It was mathematics. And to be fair I sucked at math and I struggled through high school's math with shitty but passing grades. After years of finding the X and try to do diagrams about the increase of the sale of tomatoes and such, fifth grade math seemed easy. Well I didn't understand what all the words meant as I had never done math equations with English instructions so I had to ask the teacher to explain couple words here and there but after that it went pretty smoothly.

The recess started and everybody ran outside well expect me, I rolled. I had no idea what I would do as I knew no one and I couldn't do much anything because my leg were not available. So I just try to get my wheelchair skills better. I did twists and turns and then I saw two kids coming towards me, so I stopped. They looked oddly familiar. "Hey!", A boy with a goofy grin and hazel eyes said. I didn't say anything. "So me and my friend here, Scott, were wondering if you'd like to hang?", he said fast, "You know I just thought that you might want to have some company.", he rambled. "I looked at him and his friend Scott. they looked so familiar. I shrugged, "Sure.", his eyes widened, "Really?", I chuckled, "Yeah sure." I heard that he said under his breath 'cool'.

They started walking away but I wasn't sure should I follow but then Scott turned away and shouted, "Aren't you coming!", so I caught up to them. They went to the swings. And I stopped next to them. "As you are hanging with us, you need to know something.", I nod, "I am batman, he is Robin and you are the Catwoman.", he said and I chuckled, god do I really have to play some goofy kids' game. "What if I don't want to be the Catwoman?", I say, "What do you mean, who else you'd be?", the boy whose name I did not yet know said. I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't even really know much about Catwoman, is she a villain or something?", "What, Scott are you hearing this? You don't know who Catwoman is?", The boy was bewildered. "Well I might know but I got amnesia so that info might be one of the things I've forgotten.", I say. And for that I got a whole explanation and life story of Catwoman and how I should play her and all that.  
Soon the recess was over and we had to go back in to the classroom. "Today I decided that we are all going to write something about ourselves and I am going go to read them in front of the class so Venla can get to know as all better.", Mrs. Collingwood said. 'Oh fun, what could I tell to the class, that I am possibly a time traveler? I am actually an 18-year-old? I am not from here?'  
I wrote: "As far as I know my name is Venla. Nobody pronounces it correctly but it doesn't matter. I am ten and I have two broken legs. My favorite colors is black, wine red and purple. I love animals especially dogs. I have some memory loss, so this is all I can tell you now. Thanks."  
The teacher read the students texts and I was becoming bored. But one letter stopped me at my tracks. "My real name is unpronounceable so I have a nickname Stiles. I live with my dad and he is a deputy but I am pretty sure that he will get to be the sheriff. My mom is dead and I miss her. My very first friend and my best friend is Scott and I like school. I have lot's of thing to tell But Mrs. Collingwood said that this has to be short, so that we have time to read everyone's texts so, the end, I guess."

Stiles. I know that name. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. STILES. Stiles. Stilinski. Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. No it can't be. I get a flashback. Stiles in front of Beacon Hill's high school, he is next to Scott. "Hey Lydia, it looks like you are gonna ignore me!" and then another flash back, "This is private property!", someone says. Stiles says, "That is Derek Hale." Derek Hale. Derek. Derek. Hale. Talia Hale. Oh my fucking god. This is not happening.  
The world swims in front of me and I lose my consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Holy shit!

**Heyy! The chapter 2 is here everyone. I know it's shorter than the previous one and it has been a long time since I last updated but I have my reasons which include words such as school, exams and school and exams. So I don't have time to write a lot but when I can I do.**

 **Notifications: I do not own Teen Wolf, duh! And English is not my first language and I do not have a beta so this will contain some grammatical mistakes. I tried my best so bear with it. And if you find some mistakes that are really bothering, please tell me so I can fix 'em.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please review and like and show me some love. And I apologize already the lateness of the chapter 3 because my time will be totally consumed for coming months, so I can't write as much. But yeah I'll let you read now.**

I woke up in the nurse's station. Still sitting on my wheelchair. "Oh hello honey.", said an elder woman with a sweet voice. "You fell from your chair, I hear.", she said. I fell? I didn't remember falling. I nod. "And hit the pretty head of yours but you'll be fine", she continued, "I called your guardian but she will come pick you up after school as you seem to be okay enough continuing, " She shuffled through some papers and turned around, "Right?", I nod.

So even though I hit my head, I didn't get to go back to the house which I will not call my home as my home is somewhere else.

Soon came the lunch hour and me, Scott and Stiles made our way to the cafeteria. The whole while we were eating, I had this weird feeling that I discovered something new but all I remember before falling was that the teacher was reading the intreduction papers out loud. Stiles was frantically talking about something to Scott and I chose to ignore them. But then I saw something that made my stomach flip thousand times. "Who is that?", I asked interrupting Scott. Both of the boys turned around and as quick, turned back around. "That's Lydia Martin, she is the like most beautiful human being in the entire world and galaxy and space.", Stiles said quickly. Scott chuckled. "Stiles has a ten-year plan for him and her.", I nodded and kept eating. Lydia Martin is oddly familiar. And it clicks. Lydia Martin with strawberry blonde hair. Jackpot. I almost choked on my food. And the puzzle pieces clicked together. And I was screaming, on the inside.

The rest of the school day went by fast and soon I saw Talia pulling on the driveway. I was nervous, anxious and I felt like the whole world was crushing onto me. I must be in a coma or something, dead perhaps? Maybe this is what being dead is like, my consciousness travels to different universes or something? I don't know but this is way more screwed up than I originally thought.

I got in the car and Talia questioned me about how school went and how's my head. But she probably saw the fear and anxiety radiating off of me. My heart skipped a beat. Oh shit, fuck, fuck. If this is Teen Wolf, then Talia and her family are werewolves. I'm practically living in a wolves' den.

We got to the house and I just looked around. I didn't really know how being a werewolf works. If I just come out as "Hey! By the way I know you are werewolves", how likely, I'd end up dead. There is so little that I knew about the Hales. Maybe I just should lay low and act normal. This just might be my comatose state. Of course at this time I forgot about the Hale fire and how much horror follows it.

I noticed that Talia noticed my sudden new anxiety. Of course she'd hear the tiniest change in my heartbeat and me knowing that, made my heart go erratic. But the good thing was, that I was the beaten up little girl with no family. They clearly thought that even though I did not remember a lot about my past, it affected me through my subconcioussness. So when I lied about not remembering my birthday date, my heart rate spiked up. Me knowing that it is because I know they know when I lie and it makes me really nervous and that nervousness causes my heartbeat go shit and me knowing that they know that my heartbeat is beating way too fast in a situation where it shouldn't do so makes it go BOOM! And it results them thinking that I come from very abusive household.

So am I in danger for getting caught that I know that they are werewolves? No? But do I cause a lot more harm and distress to myself by knowing that fact. Yes. And the worry in Talia's eyes was killing me. She really cared about me. And I cared about her. I even once over heard her talking to Peter, telling him that if she ever came across my family, she's rip their throats out. So I had to thank God that my real family is safe and sound in the world of Teen Wolf is just a tv-serier.

I noticed that the Hale kids had gotten the glorious speech of 'Venla has an abusive past, be careful around her'. How do I know? Well the obvious 'walking on the eggshells' around me and little darling Claire told me it accidentally. She was babbling as usual and when she realized what she had let out she covered her mouth with her hands and unconvincingly told me she was joking.

It was okay, everything was okay. School was mind numbingly boring. Scott and Stiles were amusing from time to time but as they were little kids and I was not, I was mostly just bored. You can't imagine how boring it is to live inside a tv show. At least it was preshow as the show starts when Scott and Stiles go to high school. So living in the preshow world was dull and senseless and I missed my family, whoever they were and where ever they lived.

I had been living with the Hales for two months when Talia sat me down. (I was already sitting hehe, but you get the drill). "There is something we need to discuss with you, honey", she started, "You living here was supposed to be just a temporary option but as it has come to light that we are unable to find your parents or relatives.", they are not gonna kick me out are they?, " So we talked with the social services and we agreed that we shouldn't put you through the system and the best option would be that you'd stay with us.", she sighted and smiled to me. " But it is up to you. Do you want to stay with us?", "For how long?", I ask, thank god they are not going to kick me out. I didn't really think they would, but the fear was still there, "As long as you want sweetie, this is your home now.", "So what do you say?", she says smiling, clearly hoping for a yes "I want to stay here, with you guys", I said.

So since then I was technically part of the Hale family. And I was gotten pretty much use to being there and I started feeling comfortable around all of them. Expect for Peter. Every time I saw Peter, I'd get a cold chill and felt like a deer in a headlights. Peter was nice and all but I knew that he had/will do something that makes him a bad guy. And he was too charming anyway, too cool. I wondered if he was a closet sociopath but then looking at his wife and way he looked at her, I had to differ. Peter clearly noticed the fear surrounding him. And he once even asked me, that why I was so afraid of him. Shocked by the question and anxious of his presence, I fell quiet and I was not able to answer to him. That resulted in a softening in Peter. His eyes became gentler and he softened his stand. " I can't imagine what you've been through but you have to know something", he said kneeling in front of my wheelchair, "I'd never hurt you in any way.", he said sighting, "You know that.", I nodded and thought not yet. And by the look from Peters face, I had said it out loud. Fuck.

Even though I was aware of living inside the world of Teen Wolf, I did not remember details. I did not remember how the events would go but as every memory so far, they came with time. I was starting to remember but awfully slowly.

Three months after being found in the woods, legs broken, badly injured, I was taken back to the hospital. They'd remove my casts and check how well my legs are healing. Being in the wheelchair had become an everyday thing for me but I hoped that my legs were getting better because I wanted to get on my feet.

I was too optimistic, the casts would have to stay on at least two more months and me getting up an walking might take three to six months. I was pissed and I missed my family. Not remembering your own family is the worst. I remembered pits and pieces. My mom's voice, my dad's laughter. I remembered that I had, I have two sisters and a brother. But all beyond that gone. I don't remember names, locations, nothing. And it was killing me.

"We were wondering", Talia said the next day, referring to herself and her husband, "that maybe you should start going to see your school counselor.", I looked at them, "Why?", I asked, "Just talk and stuff", Talia said with a sweet smile, "You'll be seeing him tomorrow after school.", I didn't say anything, as I apparently had no say on the situation.

I was gotten pretty accustomed to the life of the Hale house, but I still felt very much like an intruder and like I didn't belong there. And I didn't. I didn't belong to the whole universe where Teen Wolf is real. I belonged to the one where it was just a piece of fiction, a tv-show. I knew that the future would be full of drama and bad events but I did not remember those events. I knew that something big was coming but what, the millions of tries of finding the missing clue, failed.

It was good, me befriending Scott and Stiles. I would be part of their 'pack' when the shit hits the fan on their junior year of high school, yeah I knew that. The whole shows name Teen Wolf spilled it out to me. Scott is going to be howling at the moon in the future.

It was Friday, the last day of the week, the time of me meeting the school counselor. "Oh there you are, coming in!", a man in his thirties said cheerily. I rolled in. "I've heard a lot about you Venla", he said pronouncing my name wrong, "So how has school been?", he asked folding his hands on his laps. "Good, I guess.", I say, not seeing the point of sitting in this room with this guy. He started to look through some papers. "I see that you are a smart one", he says as he finds the paper he was looking for, "Huh?", I breathed out, "Your grades are good, perfect even.", he said. I just nodded, letting out a small smile.

"So, as we discussed with your parents, we think it'd be for the best if we see once a week", he said, "Would that be okay with you?", No it would not, "Yeah, sure.", I mumbled. We talked about school, Scott and Stiles and about my past which I claimed not to remember anything about. The meeting with the counselor was not as bad as I thought it would be but it sucked anyway.

Fourth month rolled in, Derek started to act weird. Laura said he was in love and it seemed like he was, so I brushed it off. I was not really close to any of the Hale children and I was okay with that because keeping secrets would've been a lot harder if I had been closer to them. My only so called 'burden' was this little bubbly girl Claire. She adored me and constantly followed me but she was too young to notice the little lies here and there. I wasn't even sure, was she a werewolf or not.

It was Saturday and I was about to go to sleep, when I heard Derek coming home, I rolled to a window noticing a black car driving away, seeing a small glimpse of the driver. A woman with a dark hair. Yuck, I thought, the woman was clearly over twenty and Derek was what 15? Maybe I should say to Derek that the age gap is way too big but why would he listen to a ten-year-old.

I laid on my bed unable to fall asleep because there was something building up inside me. This anxiety that got bigger and bigger and I felt like I was choking. I closed my eyes and I saw flames. I opened my eyes, anxiety spiking to it's limit and this overwhelming realization hitting me. Derek and a suspiciously old woman equals The Hale fire. Kate Argent, it's happening soon. I tried to get air but my lungs couldn't fill up. I hopped on my wheelchair rolling through the house to outside. Cold air hitting my face and I could breathe a bit better. I covered my face with my hand only to realize that they were covered in tears.

What the fuck am I going to do? Soon I was surrounded by worried family members. Fucking werewolves, why do they have to sense everything?

Why me? Why from all the people in the world it was me who came here? I am not a savior. But I knew that somehow I'd have to become one.


End file.
